Royally Complicated
by Eena
Summary: Lady Victoria comes to Port Royal, but falls in love for a man she shouldn’t?And what happens when she is kidnapped on her birthday night?Will she end up with the one she love, or come to a different end?Chap.1 has better sum.! R&R plz.
1. Summary

Royally Complicated  
  
Chapter One: Preparation for her Royal Highness  
  
The Sun took its place high in the bright blue sky, and only small patches of clouds could be seen. The docks were busy in preparation for a real Royal to come to Port Royal, the irony of it all. The Market place was busy as people sold the things that they did not want a Royal from England to come and see. The market sellers were waiting for news of the arrival of the young Noblewoman, so that they would be able to set up their better products that they were to sell.   
  
The townspeople were as in a hurry, as they tried to get what they could to make dinner, and than clean up the house if by chance the Royal would enter their home, and eat their food. The Villagers that owned pubs, or shops tried to clean up, and look as if the shop was brand new, and for some of the shops and bubs, that was rather hard.   
  
The townspeople wanted to impress the Noblewoman but so did the commodore and the governor, plus all the officials who honored the British crown, and were in the area came to port Royals, even if they were closer to Japan, rather than the Caribbean. All this meant rich and spoils for the snobby officials, and their swords were to be made new, or fixed to look expensive and new. Plus they wanted new swords for their soldiers and the guards that were to be stationed near Her highness. This equals to be more work for the already busy young Blacksmith. The dashing Will Turner has been hired to fix certain items that belonged to townspeople, and was to fix doors, windows, and the prison gates to make sure that the people inside the cells stayed that way, and did not get out and hurt the Noble while she stayed at Port Royal.   
  
Will didn't mind that he had to work more, especially since the reason why he had wanted some freedom form work had already left him for a man of higher and richer power. Will didn't want to think of Elizabeth, she broke his heart by going into the arms of the English Lord, and now work was the only thing that could distract him from the painful beats of his broken heart.   
  
Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he finished the last of the orders that came from the officials, the commodore, and the Governor. Placing the now finished sword aside, Will went to a bowl of water and splashed his face with water trying to take the heat away from his face. Working as a Blacksmith was hard work, but he enjoyedevery single second or every single minute of every hour, of every day. He could hear the bustling and bargaining of people outside his shop.   
  
He had to deliver the swords to the governor's mansion in a few hours; he had finished earlier than expected, so he had time to take a shower and relax. Cleaning his mess he went to put the tools away when he heard some women talking outside about something, edging closer he heard young voices talking.  
  
"Do you think this dress makes me look like I'm royalty?" Asked the high-pitched voice coming from one of the noblewoman's mouth.   
  
"Oh yes, and it is very exquisite, I hope that when the Mer Santa comes to dock, that the Noblewoman notices us." Said another voice.  
  
"Yes, and perhaps we may even be able to talk to her at the ball to night." Said a third voice.  
  
"Yes, I hope so." Agreed the first voice.  
  
"Me too, now we should get going we need to look beautiful, just incase The Royal Noblewoman brought a brother or some other man who is as high up in power as her." And with a few more giggles William heard the shuffling of dresses and their small feet rushing away as they talked more and more about the ball and how they are going to look.  
  
"A Royal coming here?" William asked himself, he smiled knowing that with his luck he would not have to associate with those woman or the Royal as she, it was a she wasn't it, well if the royal came to port. Going up the stair he went straight to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath, hoping it would make his muscles loosen up a bit.   
  
~*~*~*~*Thirty-minutes later~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will walked down the stair fresh and clean. He was right the bath had made him more relaxed, and now he had to deliver the swords and other orders to Governor's mansion and to the homes of certain townspeople. But how am I to do that without having to make to many runs back and forth, and without bumping into Elizabeth, he thought to himself. An idea came to mind, even as the sore subject jabbed as his swollen heart. I can borrow Bill's wagon and I'll just have to deal with Elizabeth afterwards, He thought he even though he just wanted for Elizabeth to come up to him kiss him, and tell him all this was just a joke and that she still loved him.  
  
Shaking his head with discomfort he went to the door opened it and was about to leave when he forgot about his jacket. Coming back inside he grabbed his jacket but as he pulled away a gold trinket caught his eye, but when he saw that it was the locket necklace that held a string of Elizabeth's gold locks, he turned his face away. The flash of a memory came to him.  
  
**********Flash-Back**********  
  
He and his beloved Elizabeth were lying on ground of his home upstairs near a fireplace, and lying on bed sheets. They only had a Blanket around them that hid their bodies. Elizabeth had sat up and taken Will's sword, and a lock of her hair. Taking the sword she cut that piece off, and took out two lockets, and a piece of yellow ribbon from her dress. Taking the ribbon she tied it around the lock of hair and placed it inside the locket and giving it to Will, as well as the other locket. William caught on that she wanted him to do the same, so taking his sword in his hands he did what she did, but she gave him the ribbon. Placing the necklace around her neck she said, "Will I'll always have this around my neck."   
  
"And I will always have it with me." He had replied, and in truth he had, but she had taken it off her neck the day that she broke off their engagement, and it have been replaced by a white pearl necklace. And she had filled the space that had belonged to him in her heart and made room for her new love.   
  
Pulling away from the memory Will closed the door, but was not ready fro the brightness of the morning sky, the rushing of the townspeople around him, and the commotion of the crowd. Wincing at the brightness, he rubbed his eyes. Once he recovered he looked around to see, everyone talking and trying to hurry past everyone else, and get to their homes. Will also noticed that many of the Governor and the commodore's men were out patrolling the streets or just walking around, while making sure that nothing got to out of hand. Smirking will said out loud, "If Jack were to come right now he would have a jolly time with getting away."   
  
A man who had been watching the young blacksmith, in the shadows smiled his gold teeth showing. The man had black hair some of it in braids, wearing a dark cock over his shoulders, and a hat that he had titled so no one would recognize it was him. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow to ye mate."  
  
Whirling around to see who had spoken to him Will saw with happiness that his friend was leaning with his back against the red brick building and was smiling up at him. Catching a glimpse of men in red coats, and white wigs, Will knew that his friend would indeed have a heck of a time getting out of this one, " Jack you'll be caught." 


	2. Preperation

Hey, I have a really big problem can any of you help me with a problem. My story thing it isn't uploading correctly and so help! Please if you read this and know something about this than please help, I need you, you guys. Okay and I am going to try to up load the rest of the document and so I just wanted to let you guys know and all so if you don't see the rest of this story than you know my problem, sorry if this has been an inconvenient to you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Jack lifted the hat so it was properly on his head, looking around he said, "Not unless I 'on't make meself visible, and plus 'em guards are to busy takin' 'bout some pretty Royal comin' to 'ere."  
  
Will smiled, he hadn't heard a pirates accent in over a year, "Well than, how long have you been here Jack?"  
  
" Um, it's been bout three days mate, why?"   
  
"Nothing," Will shrugged and remembers that he had things to do. " Listen, Jack I have to get some things, and deliver things and than do some more things."   
  
" A'ight than I'm a comin." Jack said getting off of his comfortable position, " Let's go mate."   
  
Will looked at Jack, and almost laughed at how he waked, he had almost forgotten about the overly confident stride of Jack Sparrow, no wait Captain Jack Sparrow. " Are ye comin' or what mate?" Jack asked, and Will lead the way through the market, and towards Bill's Stand.  
  
*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
On board the Mer Santa, the young Victoria Kaitlyn Adelicia Lari Carrington Looked out at the open sea as she breathed in the smell of salt water. She smiled she loved the feel of being on ships, but she could help but not like the fact that she was not able to bring one of her friends from England over, but she was to come over her for her Eighteenth birthday and that her family would bring her friends over when they came to Port Royal to Celebrate her Birthday away from the newspapers, and large ball rooms, and gossiping women. It's going to be the same here, nothing will change, just that fact that we are in the Caribbean and not in England, she thought, but she was happy that she was able to get away from Charles, and his infatuation for her.   
  
Looking down at the blueish-greenish water Victoria had to smile, what would happen if Her royal Highness was not to dock at Port Royal but was to go back to England because of illness, or homesickness, no, she said irritated Father would only keep you in bed and you would miss your birthday.  
  
Victoria could hear the bustling of her ladies in waiting as they came towards her, "My lady it is time for you to get ready, we will be at Port Royal soon and you should be in your gown and ready to be introduced to the Governor, his daughter, and The Commodore." The other's giggled at the last person Victoria had to be greeted to. She hoped that they weren't going through all the trouble for her coming, and her behalf. " My Lady." Darla called.   
  
Little did she know................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Commodore Norrington paced around the room in his newest tailored suit that had to be re-done many times to get it just the way the Commodore wanted it, this was his big chance to get into the big circle of the Nobles, and Anarchy of the King and Queen. The King's niece, and favorite of all the ladies in the court, but most importantly favorite to the Queen was coming to Port Royal to celebrate her birthday. Nothing can go wrong, nothing.   
  
Patricia the head maid of the governor's home came into the room and said, "Commodore the Governor wishes to see you now."   
  
"Finally," said The Commodore, as he brushed passed the woman and into the office of the Governor, noticing that the cook, captain of the royal guard that had control of all the guards stationed in port royal, as well as the others who are coming, was here, and so were the Officials, and many of the other servants that would be in close proximity to Lady Victoria, and the royal family. Norrington took a chair around the oval table, trying hard not to show how unfair it was that he was called in after everyone was in here already.  
  
"Since we are all here, let us start." Said the Governor. "Commander please."   
  
The head of the Royal guard stood up, " As you all know the Young Lady Victoria is coming to Port Royal. She is very important to the King and Queen, meaning one scratch on her body and it will coast us. The guards have already gotten into their positions. All preparations for her arrival have been made and she is to be staying here in the Governor's lovely home. There for protection is need here, and she will be under surveillance at all times. The workers of both the Governor and the Commodore's homes have been told that they are in presence of a Noble young woman who should be treated with the proper respect. Now if tragedy does occur, but hoping by the gods that it does not, this is the plan..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Will thanked Bill for the wagon, and was personally thankful that the cover was already off, because he didn't need it. Jack hoped on to the back getting comfortable, as Will hoped onto the coach seat and took the reins. Jack was knocked off balance by the sudden go. It took him a while to get up but when he did he sat at the edge and would tilt his hat at the ladies who passed by.   
  
Will made sure that he did not hurt anyone on the way to the shop, but still it amazed him how everyone was so excited and nerve wrecked of hoping that everything was perfect, " I've never seen this place to tense before." Will said more to himself then to Jack.  
  
"Ye shouldn't 'hink 'bout et to much mate, it'll be 'ver in eh flash." And with that the cart or wagon, stopped abruptly, making Jack fly towards the driver's seat. Groaning he got up and said, "Ye know mate, ye chould be a wee bit more graceful 'ith yer stops."   
  
Will didn't answer as he opened the door of the blacksmith shop and got as much of the orders as he could secularly hold. Running outside he dumped everything beside Jack sliding it back so they wouldn't fall. " Don't touch Jack." Will said pointing an accusing finger.  
  
"I ain't touchin nothin'." Jack said as Will went back and dumped more orders around Jack. Jacks curious fingers tried to inch towards the swords but he looked at his hand and it came back. But the more swords that were around him the more his hand twitched. Finally giving in and his hand almost grasping an order, Will came back and said, "Don't touch." The younger man's voice was not reinforcing those words, as he rushed towards the front and to the coach's seat. "Jack!" Will said as he saw the other man grab a sword and than quickly put it back.   
  
"I weren't touchin' nothin' 'em ." Jack said innocently, than taking one of the swords he said, " See." Noticing what he had just done he said, " Oops."  
  
Smiling Will gave a swish with the reins and the horses started to move this time easily, and not fast, so that the swords wouldn't fall off the wagon. Will took in a breath as he dreadfully anticipated meeting Elizabeth, and Norrington.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A knock was heard at the front doors of the Governor's mansion. Wesley the butler straightened up before opening the door. When the doors were full opened Wesley greeted the gentlemen outside, " Mr. Turner."   
  
"Hello Wesley, I've got the orders of the Commodore and the Governor in the wagon, I've come to drop them off." Will said hopping with all his heart that he wouldn't see Elizabeth with her new husband.   
  
"Who is it Wesley?" Asked the Governor as he came in, Will's stomach turned inside out as he saw Elizabeth hand in hand with Lord Morten. Will's heart shattered at the look of love on Elizabeth's face as she looked at the man she married, the man that had not turned out to be him. She had not been so happy when she had married the man but now she seemed as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. Will and Elizabeth made eye contact for two seconds before Will broke it, as well as all acknowledgment that she was there that she was there.   
  
"Governor I have your order and Commodore Norrington's order in the wagon do you wish to see them, or would you just like me to deliver it to the docks." Will said professionally, the Governor wonder why the boy was being so tense, and than he remembered that he had married off his daughter without the consent of Will, and yet Will had made all these swords for him. The Governor may have mistaken this boy. Will stood straight not moving, as if he were a solider himself.   
  
"No, William I trust that you have done everything that we have asked on making of the swords so no just leave them on the table here, and that would be fine." Will already knew where the table was so he did not have to look.   
  
"Yes sir," Will said and went to the wagon, never saying hi to Elizabeth, and knowing that was ill mannered no matter how much she had hurt him. Will was amazed at his speed in getting along a hundred and seventy-eight swords in without making more than fifteen runs. When he was finished he thanked the governor, and said, "Good afternoon Mr. And Mrs. Morten, good day." He said and he was off.   
  
His broken heart was pounding in his ears as he and the wagon went off the Swan's property as fast as possible, but not to fast that he would be thought as rude, but the works for making such noise. He heard jack yelp at the sudden movement as his body rocked back and forth. Will kept the cart going until he came across his next destination. Taking his tools he went to work. 


	3. still more preperation

Author's note: Hey, thanks for the help peoples, and you know who you are, who had helped, and for all of you who had given me words of encourage meant, by e-mail, and calls. You know you local people could just come over, not naming names. Kay, well you wonderful people, I have updated, or uploaded however you say it. Oh, and I have changed Christian's name to Victoria Kaitlyn Adelicia Lari Carrington. Sorry, but I had to. Kay I hope you like the chapter.  
  
Chapter Three: Welcome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat when her dark brown eyes that had been filled with happiness just a moment ago, now looked upon the man that had stolen her heart and has not fully given it back. Her dark brown eyes had locked with Will's helpless eyes. Will's eyes showed an emotion that made Elizabeth want to cry, she had not meant to break his heart, but now she saw that she had done more. She Elizabeth Swan had taken a wonderful man's heart and squeezed the juices of life, love, and happiness out of it. Not wanting Will to look away, she was disappointed when he did and became firm and spoke as if this was only a deliver and that the emotions attached were nothing.   
  
Will's body had been tense when he had seen Elizabeth, but after making eye contact he remembered all the horrible sadness and decided that he had just better get this over, and done with. Will's feeling of betrayal, and loss of something some much as love radiated from his body, and yet Elizabeth was the only one who could feel it. Was this guilt, pain, or longing that she felt for him, she did not know but the pain of seeing him so hurt was getting the best of her.   
  
Trying to give Will clues, and hints that she was sorry, but before she could even try he had swiftly turned and went straight to the wagon, taking a huge arm full of order and dropped them on the table that was beside Elizabeth, and her husband. Will did not even look at her, or make her presence know to him, he had just kept working, and was rather quick about it. After maybe ten or fifteen loads he was done and ready to leave, but before he had swiftly made his way out he had said, "Yes sir, Good afternoon Mr. And Mrs. Morten, good day." Elizabeth closed her eyes wishing that her feelings would leave, and that the happiness that she had been feeling before she had seen Will again, but her wounds of tainted love would not be healed so easily.   
  
"Hmm, the man must be busy," said Lord Morten, as he tightened his grip around Elizabeth's waist.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, everyone must be asking him to fix things at the last moment. He's very good with his hands," Elizabeth said the longing was clearly heard in her voice, "a skilled worker."  
  
The Lord looked at Elizabeth and mistook her longing for her dear William for something completely different. "My Lady shall we retire to our room?" Elizabeth who was not paying any attention to her husband, allowed herself to be dragged to her room not knowing what was in store for her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria looked down at her beautiful gown, she smiled as she thought of how her friends and herself as they roamed the streets of London for a good place to shop for a dress. They ended up staying at her French friend's mother's designer shop, having fun and trying on the dresses and gowns Michele. It is a beautiful golden-brown French gown, French lace cascade down the skirt over an opaque sweetheart bodice of chromespun taffeta. The tiny sweetheart bodice is fitted with princess darts at right measurements for the young Lady. Tiny short sleeves are ruched to match the tiers of lace, and the sleeves and upper collarbone are sheer and airy, allowing Victoria's golden skin to show underneath.  
  
Victoria's long milk chocolate brown curly hair was up in a French twist with some of her bangs falling on the side of her face. Looking down at the ocean water she wondered if Port Royal had changed any since the last time that she had visited.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Come on Will, ye got to tell me what's been happenin' with you and Miss Elizabeth." Jack had said for the sixtieth town for the past hour or longer, of work, well for Will that is. Jack was just sitting around asking the question over and over again, watching as his friend quickly did all the things he had to. Still Jack was surprise at how fast Will could work; he could use a man like him on board, but than no one would have a job to do on the ship, making the crew lazy, but then who would believe the legends of Captain Jack Sparrow? Pushing the thought away he continued to bother Will with the same question, "What's been 'appening with you and Elizabeth?"  
  
Will didn't answer he had just kept working not wanting to stop. He knew if he had stopped he would break down, after seeing Elizabeth in another man's arms. Will wiped the sweat off his brows as he stopped working on the hinges of the Iron gates of the prison cells. Sitting back he looked at his work, and after a while of looking it over he was finally satisfied, " Alright then," He said as he put away his tools. " Jack I think it be better if you do one of your extraordinary escapes you do so well, while I tell the guards that the doors were finished."  
  
"Alright then Will, I'll be seeing you." Said Jack and Will noticed that Jack had dropped the Pirate accent.  
  
"I knew it." Will said as he turned and looked at Jack's retreating form. "Jack what happened to you accent?"   
  
Jack froze in mid-step, turning he said, " Well, mate you now I had to try something else and apparently that was not working and now I be trying something else. But I have to say that was fun." Will noticed that the Cockney accent of his was back.  
  
"You should keep your original accent my friend, it's better for you." Will said with a smile, grabbed his stuff and was walking up the steps when Jack's vice stopped him.  
  
"Will, you know that Elizabeth still wants you there with her, whether or not it is as a lover, or as ah friend." It was more a statement, than a question.  
  
"I know Jack, I know." Will said, even though the subject had hit a sore spot, he knew what Jack was saying was true. Even so I never knew that Jack could be s...so... I just can't even find the word for it, thought Will. Turning back around after seeing Jack make his way out of sight, he walked up the remaining stair, almost done with all of his jobs, and orders.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was getting into position, for the Mer Santa had been spotted already, and was to arrive in twenty minutes. The governor, his daughter, her husband, the commodore, the officials, and the head of the royal guard were already waiting for her Ladyship, as a band played a happy tune. Most of the townspeople were out watching as the ship approached. The others that were not waiting at the docks were either at his or her shop, or tavern, watching as the ship came to Port. They were all anxious for the Lady to get here, and for them the greet her.  
  
The air was tense as all was quiet except for the music coming from the band, but even they were a little tense. But as the Beautiful English ship, brandishing the English flag, came closer every one lightened up. Everyone became more smiles, and less firm standing.   
  
Putting on a smile Elizabeth kept her eyes on the ship, she thought of her last meeting with the Lady Victoria Carrington. She had been ten, while Victoria had been nine, and they had a wonderful time. Victoria wasn't the usual snob that you think a royal should be instead she was rather nice, and really wonderful to talk to. They talked about pirates, and the open sea, and then shifted to talking about dolls, when their parents had come close enough to hear what they were saying.  
  
The commodore put on his most handsome and dashing smile, trying his best to remember the lines that he had prepared to say to make her Ladyship fall to her knees. Smiling even more to himself as he thought of courting such a woman in high stature, even though the Lady was very young, all the better to wed, he though to himself with a smile.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Victoria walked out and onto the deck, they would be at port very soon, and she wanted to wave to everyone. She loved it when she could wave at someone and they would smile, as if it had made their day. Walking to the side of the ship where she could see the Port better. Victoria looked out and smiled as she made out the sounds of a band, and how it seemed that most of the townspeople were there at the docks waiting. Wow they went all out, Victoria thought, but than the reason of why she was coming to the Caribbean came back to her, and her smile faded. She was supposed to be getting away from all the complications of being a woman of the court. All the pampering, gossiping, looks, large balls, heavy uncomfortable gowns, and so many other things were supposed to be out of the picture, and just the gathering of friends, and family.   
  
That was very unlikely, Victoria thought to herself. Oh well complication can strike when thought not to.  
  
Victoria couldn't wait to get to port and off this ship. It had been days since she had last stepped on solid footing, and yet she did not miss it as much as she thought she should have. Maybe Elizabeth and I can continue our conversation of pirates and the sea, or maybe she is to old for that now, marrying a Lord and all, Victoria thought. What was his name, Victoria titled her head slightly, as she went into a state of thought. Oh, yes Morte, isn't he as old as the commodore fellow? Wait no, his name is Morten, isn't it?   
  
Victoria continued her train of thought, until a hand had been placed on her right shoulder, snapping her out of dream state, and into the harsh reality. Turning her head she looked at her Nanny Clara. The older woman had fine red hair that was always tied up in a high bun. Clara looked at the young woman in front of her, and felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't believe her mistress was already turning eighteen. "My Lady you look very beautiful." The sincerity in her voice made Victoria smile, but she could see pain in her Nanny's eyes.   
  
Her face turned into one of concern, "What's wrong Nana?"  
  
"Nothing my Lady, it's just the change of weather, you know?" Clara said with her crisp English accent, as she waved her hands in the air as she tried to emphasize her point. Taking a satin handkerchief out and dabbing it at the bottom of her eyelids, when finished she looked at the town that they were very soon to port. "Now, this town looks more peaceful than the business of London."  
  
Turning back to the view, Victoria closed her eyes, and allowed her sense to take in the smell, and sounds of the sea, as well as the sounds of the band. "It is a very peaceful environment, yes."  
  
A sound of a man clearing his throat from behind the two women was heard, making the tow women turn. The gentlemen behind the two, was the captain of the vessel. "Ah, Captain Udell, how are you?" Victoria asked.  
  
Titling his head slightly he said, "Fine, my Lady and you?"  
  
"Just wonderful, but I do wish to get to Port and see all of Port Royal."  
  
The Captain looked surprised, "My Lady I had thought that you had already visited Port Royal before?"  
  
"Yes, but father was only coming here to get a special sword, and to give Miss Swan, now Lady Morten her eleventh birthday present. I had not been given a chance to roam the streets." Victoria thought back.  
  
"Well, I know now you will have many opportunities to roam this small town, not without escorts of course." The captain smiled.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well," The captain said as he remembered what he had come to say, "We are to come into port in fifteen minutes.   
  
"Thank you Captain."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone cheered as the Mer Santa came closer and closer; the band became more enthusiastic in their playing. The people had to admire the beautiful vessel, but the thing that caught their eye the most was the mermaid at the front of the ship. It was sculptured specially for the ship, and looked like something out of a fairy tale.   
  
Elizabeth became nervous all of a sudden, she had not seen the other woman in a while, what if things changed. Of course they changed, she thought irritated. Well now Victoria knows her place in society, which is much higher than mine, but still. I had acted so foolish when we had first met, and now she could be this highly sophisticated woman, and I am just the wife of a Lord. Elizabeth started to regret that she wasn't as happy as she came to the fact that she was married to a Lord and not a certain young Blacksmith.   
  
Suddenly a roar hit the crowd and Elizabeth's head tried to find the source of the roar, and found that Victoria had come into view, and was waving at everyone. She looked even more elegant, and gorgeous than the last time she had last seen her. Even though she had only caught glimpse of what her Ladyship was wearing, she knew it was more expensive, and more wonderful than the dresses she had.  
  
Victoria spotted Elizabeth and smiled, waving at her, Elizabeth did the same, her feelings not entirely vanishing, but she still felt happy that she had another person to talk to rather than her new husband.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ship Mer Santa had been docked, and now the passengers were exiting the ship. Victoria tried to maintain her composure, and not run to Elizabeth and hug her, but she had done just that, with her dress flying behind her. Elizabeth smiled and hugged her back. The two did not know why they were so friendly but they had become good friends the last time Victoria had bee at Port.  
  
"Victoria, let me look at you." Elizabeth said, as she looked her friend up and down. "Wow your gown is well.... wow."  
  
Victoria laughed, "You have a beautiful dress too." Elizabeth's gown was white, like her wedding gown except it had a tinge of pink, so that it didn't look too much like a wedding dress. Elizabeth looked down and blushed, " Come on now Elizabeth you must show me around." Victoria hooked her arm with Elizabeth and the tow instantly started to chat.  
  
"My lady, what of you ball tonight?" asked Clara.  
  
"My Lady?" said a voice one that Victoria could not place. She looked behind Elizabeth and saw a man in a red tailored English uniform. He stepped up and slightly pushed Elizabeth out of the way, took Victoria's hand and kissed it. "My lady." He repeated. Victoria smiled, and looked at Elizabeth, pushing back a laugh. Elizabeth had made a look of enthusiastic disgust.  
  
"Clara, what about a ball?" Victoria asked.  
  
"Oh, well there is this ball that the Commodore had made for you, with the extraordinary help of Governor Swan."   
  
"What ball?" Victoria asked again this time more urgently.  
  
"My Lady do you not want a ball?" asked the governor.  
  
"No its just that I um... never mind, I'd love to have a ball. When is it tonight?" Victoria asked as they made their way off the dock, talking, and exchanging greetings. Victoria noticed that Elizabeth was happy with her husband, and dismissed everything that her Aunts had told her about him.   
  
They walked off the docks, and the guards made sure that none of the townspeople were able to get passed them and bother her ladyship. A carriage was already waiting for them, and two guards were already loading her things. Opening the door for her ladyship, Norrington wanted to make a good impression, for her ladyship did not seem interested at the moment.   
  
"Thank you Commodore." Victoria said, and took his hand but before she could continue into the carriage something was telling her to turn and look at the crowd. She did as her gut told her and she saw a young man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, and handsome features, but she couldn't be able to mingle with him for she had her duties as a Lady. Turning she went into the carriage, followed by Elizabeth, her husband, and the governor. The commodore mentally kicked himself; he should have gone inside after Elizabeth.   
  
"Stupid," the commodore murmured.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will watched as her ladyship walked with the governor, Commodore, Lord Morten, and his heart wrenched as he thought of her name, Elizabeth. It still hurt to see her beautiful face, but he knew that he had to get over his feelings for her in order for them to go to friendship terms. That might be a little harder then I thought.   
  
After finishing all his work Will had come to the docks wanting to get a glimpse of the fair lady's face and to his surprise she had turned and allowed him to see her beautiful features. She could even be more beautiful than Elizabeth, but that's not possible, wait am I still allowed to think things like that about Elizabeth? Yes, I could because even friends defend their friend's beauty, right then.   
  
Even so, he couldn't help but be drawn to the girls features, it was clear that she was younger than Elizabeth, but there was something about her that he couldn't place. Shaking his head, he watched as the Commodore looked stupefied for a moment or two before Will went towards his own wagon. Taking the reins he petted the horse, and waited until he knew that Bill was back at his tent or spot. His thoughts were always drawn back to her ladyship as she had turned and allowed him to see her face. Don't think that Will, you know that you have no chance with a Noblewoman, special one related to the King, and Queen. Plus if you didn't have a chance with Elizabeth you won't have a chance with.. with...I don't even know her name. 


	4. Welcome

Author's note: Hey, guys I had a break for a while from fanfiction.net because of school, and I forgot to put this on the last chapter. School has been hectic and I hate it but you need school. For reason I can't place. Um well between periods, and now I have two fresh chapters made and ready for your reading. Thanks for all the e-mails, but reviews and the reviews. Well here's the next chapter, oh but before I forget I am starting another story so I might be divide between the two.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter four: Will  
  
The day wasn't extra hot but sunny with a breeze, and to Victoria a wonderful day to go around Port Royal for a tour, by anyone that wanted to show her around. Looking out the window in a feminine, and composed way, she had to see everything. The Caribbean was a paradise, and she had remembered thinking this before but she had not known just how wonderful it was until she came back a second time.   
  
She was surprised to see how huge the Governor's home was, true it was nothing compared to the palace, or her father's estate, but still it was beautiful. Governor Swan's home was welcoming to her, the door of the carriage opened, Lord Morten went out, helped Governor Swan out, than his wife, with a kiss on the cheek as well, and then he held out a hand for Victoria to take. Taking his hand he helped, her out of the carriage, and onto the secure footing of the Governor's estate.   
  
Looking around she noticed that fresh flowers were growing, and that another carriage was approaching, undoubtedly carrying the unhappy Commodore. Thinking that it was best to wait for the Commodore, she stood there waiting as proper as could be.  
  
Governor Swan finished talking to Wesley and gave the order for the servants to come out and be introduced to her Ladyship. Governor Swan took Victoria's hand and lead her inside, "But Sir, what of the commodore, and head of the Royal Guard?"  
  
"The head of the Royal Guard is here my Lady?" Said a man with a deep but not baritone voice. Sir VanderTook, was now at Victoria's side, "Sorry to keep you waiting my Lady."   
  
"It is alright Sir VanderTook." Victoria allowed herself to be lead to a line of servants. Smiling at all of them as she was introduced to all of the workers. She was grateful when two of the butlers after being introduce to her, went and took her bags from the carriage.   
  
A woman named Matilda was assigned to be her servant for her time here. "My Lady do you wish to see your rooms?" Asked the woman.  
  
"Oh, yes please." Victoria wanted to be shown around the mansion , but she wanted to be out in the town as well. Her quarters were furnished wonderfully, they were almost like the furniture in her quarters in England, and maybe the purposely did that thinking that it would make her happy. Instead it made Victoria sad that she couldn't be with her friends right now.   
  
Sighing her Clara entered and shooed the servants that had come in to make last minute checks, all servants but her own from England. "My Lady if you wish to roam the streets of this town I advise that you should change out of that beautiful gown, and into a dress come now you must change."   
  
Clara made her servants put away Victoria's things, while she herself went and looked for the perfect dress to wear. Victoria wasn't paying attention to Clara or the servants at the moment she was to busy examining her room. She loved it, but when she spotted the French doors that lead to the balcony she loved it even more. Opening the doors, a gush of wind came in making her dress ruffle around her as the drapes blew with the wind, as the sent of the sea came in. (A little dramatic I know but I just had to put that in there.) Stepping out side she looked out at the Caribbean, "Just beautiful." But something was out of place, something black floating in the air.   
  
Victoria looked to her right and saw that there was a ship in the distance. It was hidden well enough, that you might not have seen it without a second glance, but the sails had caught her eyes. A ship with black sails torn here and there, but it looked lifeless even without being able to see its deck. Victoria just looked at it. She shivered, the ship looked like a bad omen as if something bad was going to happen, that or pirates are here. The latter gave Victoria a smile, pirates aren't that bad unless their hostile.  
  
"My Lady." Came Clara's voice and Victoria had to tear her eyes from it. She had heard of a ship with black sails, but she couldn't' remember the tale. Reluctantly she went inside, and was dressed for her tour.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will thanked Bill again, before walking back to the Blacksmith shop. He thought about having a few goes with a sword and an invisible target at the moment, but he thought it be better if he to a tavern and drink up to his success of making so many swords in very little of time. He didn't really have much on his mind except two women were haunting his every step. If he wasn't thinking about Elizabeth, he would think of the young noblewoman that at this moment does not have a name, but has a beautiful face and a title.   
  
Shrugging he went inside and decided to clean up the mess, and make a few swords, if he had time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Victoria came out of her quarters wearing a floor length dress. The lace pattern were of flowers and humming birds or the outer layer, inside was a silk dress, with spaghetti straps, also floor length, but this dress had white pearls curving and dancing around the silk fabric. The outer layer was meant as a coat, and it fit just right. Her hair was still in a French twist, but her eyes held a spark of excitement. Walking down the curving stairs, she looked for Elizabeth, and couldn't find anyone. "Hello!" She said but no one answered.   
  
Thinking that maybe everyone was in the living room, Victoria made her way inside the living room, and again she said, "Hello!" but still no answer came. She moved in the dinning room, no one, the library, no one, the kitchen no servants at all. Making her way to study no one was there either.   
  
Victoria's breathing accelerated, from fear, one of her hands went to her heart as if trying to slow it's rapid pulse, and her other hand went to steady herself. Even though she was breathing rapidly she did not feel as if she was actually breathing. What's going on? Did pirates invade or something, well no because then everyone would be running around trying to save their own lives rather than tiring to be quiet.  
  
Victoria never liked the feeling of being isolated, alone, and without anyone. Everything became blurry, and then something in her head opened up, something that she had not remembered until now.   
  
* * * *  
  
The last time something like this had happened to her was when her mother had left Victoria in her chambers, took the servants, and went to meet her brother-in-law. The maids were reluctant to leave such a young child in a big chamber without anyone to be there and look after her, just in case she got hurt or something. But her mother had somehow got them to leave, and would soon forget that she had a four year-old daughter in her chambers alone, and without anyone to look after her.  
  
Victoria had played with her dolls, and stuff animals, until she noticed that she was alone. She had called out for her mother, and for Clara, but her voice only echoed. Victoria did not think that her mother would just leave her, so she had put her dolls neatly away, as she was taught to by Clara, and had gone to the door. She pushed and pulled but the door wouldn't budge. She was to small to reach the door knob so she pounded on the door. No one came to see what was wrong with her, if she was alright, and that scarred her. After living a life that had people always paying attention to her, and now she had no one to listen, made her freak out.  
  
Defeated Victoria had slumped down and decided that she should just cry, but after a few minutes of that she could take it anymore, and she knew she would get out of this room if she had to go out the window. Window, she thought and smiled when she felt the draft.   
  
Looking around she spotted the window, and went straight to it, but when she came in close proximity, she noticed that she was to small to reach the windowsill. I don't like being small, she thought stubbornly. Taking her mother's stool, she took that and placed it underneath the window, and now she was tall enough to climb onto the ledge, and over to the wall outside.   
  
He mind wasn't processing the fact that she could have slipped and died, even as she looked down at the deep plunge she wasn't afraid, but instead she just climbed until she had gotten onto a high ledge. She was stuck, she didn't remember how she got up there, and now she did not know how to get off.   
  
Her body shook, as the winds blew around her, and as it slowly started to rain. She didn't think about anything, she just wanted to be warm, and not her, where it is dark, and cold. Looking over the edge a few times, Victoria couldn't believe that she was in this situation.  
  
Staying in the cold and wet ledge for what seemed like hours, someone finally found her. The man had come up to the roof, to see if there was anything wrong, when he had heard a little girl crying, and sniffing. He found little Victoria, and took her into his arms. He quickly made his way to the great hall, and made his way to the King. When he had seen his niece, he made sure that a warm bed made for her, and he had called upon the best doctors, to diagnose what was wrong with her.  
  
Victoria remembered that she had still been shivering in the sheets even thought the sheets were extremely warm. Victoria had been in a stage of shock for a while, until finally she snapped out of it and did not remember anything after she had woken up two weeks later, and started to play with her dolls, as if nothing had happened.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Shaking her head she couldn't believe that she had forgotten something so traumatizing as that but the more she thought about it the more her surroundings looked and felt like it was transforming into the ledge. She started to shiver, and her teeth started to chatter. She closed her eyes, as her head started to spin, and she was starting to lose her balance, on the stable floor. After a few minutes of swaying her body gave in and she fell as if she was being pushed off the ledge, but to her surprise strong arms took hold of her and softly she went to the ground, supported by the arms around her waist.   
  
A warm hand brushed away a few stray hairs from her face, and the smell of fire, and sweat made Victoria eye's open, and when he looked up, she found a pair of beautiful dark amber eyes looking down at her concerned. When her head stopped spinning, and her teeth stopped chattering she noticed that it was the man from the docks. She took in his handsome features, all the while liking that fact that his strong arms were still around her. She couldn't help her self but she started to cuddle closer to him, and yet he didn't look like it bothered him.  
  
Will couldn't believe it he had the woman that he had been thinking none stop about in his arms. No words came out of his mouth, he just looked down at her, taking in her lovely features, but when she cuddle closer to him he knew that this would look awkward if one of the servants, the Governor, the Commodore, or Elizabeth came in and saw the two of them like this. Couching out the words he said, " Um are you alright my lady?" Stupid question, of curse she isn't all right I mean she almost fainted, get your facts straight Will.  
  
The sound of his voice was very soothing, but she knew that she would have to get up soon, "Yes, I'm alright." She said, and was very much grateful when Will had helped hr up. "Thank you so much Mr.-"   
  
"Turner, William Turner." He said bowing and kissing her hand.  
  
"Well, Thank you Mr. Turner." She said, almost gasping when his warm lush lips touched her skin.  
  
"Your welcome My Lady," He said, and remembered that he did not know her name. "And your name My Lady?"  
  
"Lady Victoria Kaitlyn Adelicia Lari Carrington." She said and his mouth almost dropped, he had forgotten that royals have long names, and titles to go with them. "But you can just call my Victoria." She said seeing his reaction. She smiled, holding back her laughter. She was used to people being shocked about her name, but never about how long it was.  
  
Will smiled back and said without thinking, "You have a beautiful smile."  
  
Victoria blushed, "Thank you."   
  
Will, smiled again, but than he remembered that he was here to delivery two other orders, not flirt with Lady Victoria. Will had been surprised when he had seen Mr. Brown sober, and finishing the making a sword. Will looked at Mr. Brown as he admired his work. When he noticed Will was watching him, he beckoned the younger man over, and showed him the sword. No matter how drunk Mr. Brown could get he still made beautiful swords.  
  
The blade was about thirty inches of stainless steel, with a five1/2 inch leather grip gold plated handle. Encrypted into the blade a design of a crown, and a crest, surround by swirling reeds. Will didn't have that much more time to examine it when another sword was thrust into his hands. This one was exactly the same except smaller, fitted for smaller hands.  
  
"Um, my Lady is the Governor around I must speak with him, I have something that he wants." He said abruptly, with a single sentence he had changed happiness into business. He was getting better at doing so; he knew this because of the look of sadness that came over Victoria's face.   
  
She didn't want him to see how disappointed she was that his only business here was to talk to the Governor, and deliver something. Victoria caught a glimpse of two thin rectangular boxes one, shorter and smaller than the other.  
  
"I don't know where he is Mr. Turner, I've been looking for everyone before you..." Victoria became quiet when she heard hoarse huffs outside, and knew that someone was home, when I'm not looking for them they appear, but when I am looking for them they're nowhere to be found. The noise of a door opening, and people shuffling out, caught both Victoria, and Will's attention. The two turned at the same speed and met the eyes of Sir VanderTook, the Governor, and the Commodore.   
  
They all looked from Victoria, to Will suspiciously, but the first to speak was the Commodore, "What are you doing here Turner?" The question was spat out, as if it were a foul question.  
  
"I've come with another delivery." Will said.  
  
"You've already been here to drop off all the orders, what now?" The commodore asked the same way he asked his first question.  
  
"Mr. Brown wishes to give a present to the on coming visitors, from England." Will said, as he strolled over to where he had dropped the swords in effort to save Victoria from falling on her head. Making sure they were undamaged, but never opening them he said, "Mr. Brown said that they were only to be opened by the hand of Lady Carrington's father, and no one else."  
  
"How, do we know that this is not some sort of charade, and what is in that boxes, is something to hurt the Lord, and not be a present?" Asked Norrington, still the same way, Victoria wanted to stomp on Norrington's feet for being so rude, but as a Lady she could not do that.  
  
"No, I shall keep it in my custody, until the Lord and Lady Carrington come with their parties." Said the governor, having a hint that what lay inside the box was a sword, and not something extremely deadly. (Well it is, it's not used to kill someone.)  
  
Will gave the boxes to the Governor, and was about to leave when a voice called out to him, "William." He turned to see the Lady Victoria run to his side. "I have just ported here, and I have no one show me around, would you please?"  
  
"Me?" He asked surprise, and he did not even have to look at Norrington to see his anger, and surprise. "I'd love to my Lady." He said, as the two exchange smiles.  
  
"But my Lady, Elizabeth was to show you around." Norrington making it quite clear he did not like Victoria to go with Turner.   
  
"Yes, but her Ladyship, has chosen, who she would like to go with, and we must see to it. Plus, My Lady Morten is upstairs with her husband as we speak." Said Sir VanderTook. Will Cringed visibly, and VanderTook's eyebrows rose. "My Lady, I shall get a few of my guards ad we should be off and into town soon."  
  
Turning he went to get a few of the guards, and made sure that Norrington was right beside him, and would not follow the lady Victoria and her escort. He did not like this white wigged man for some reason that he did not know of. But this Mr. Turner what is his story?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. The first step

Authors note: Hey you guys, um I fixed my computer and everything. Well my dad fixed it, I just looked at what he was doing. So the problem with the mixing up of a few words, and stuff has been fixed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter five:  
  
Will had a great time showing Victoria around, and he would have done mostly anything if he could restart that afternoon so he could be with her again. He wished he was a Lord because then he would be able to spend time with Victoria without having the disgusted look of the officials follow him around. Still he liked the time he spent with Victoria today, and he hoped that she liked it as well. She brightened up his every step, and that is just one of the characteristics that he liked about her.  
  
Will turned his head to look at Victoria as she laughed at was he had just said. "So this friend of yours what's his name?" Victoria asked holding her stomach trying not to laguh to much, but thought it better to let out all the tense air inside her.  
  
Will lifted an eyebrow, gave her a half grin and asked, "How do you know my friend is a he, and not a she?"  
  
Victoria looked at him and had to say he has a handsome face, but and even better smile, "Well because you said that this friend of yours is a bit perverted to women, and all, so that's what I thought."  
  
Will stopped in his stride, looked at Victoria more closely and said, " I never said he was perverted."  
  
Victoria smiled, stopped walking, turned to look at Will and said "Ah, but you admit he is a he."  
  
Will shook his head, how can girls do this to him. Women are very confusing, how do they make you talk without you knowing you slipped? "I can never get how you women do that." He murmured, as he continued walking side by side with Victoria.   
  
"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.  
  
"What, I didn't say anything." Looking at Victoria with an innocent look, trying hard not to laugh. With Victoria he couldn't help but feel silly, and he wasn't as serious with her, as he had been with Elizabeth. He liked the freedom, and feeling of being light with laughter, and not the stress, with it's feeling of tight tense feeling of being afraid, or scarred or something going wrong. With Victoria it seemed like it was all about fun, but he somehow knew that she could get very serious when she needs to be.   
  
"Will, your one of the most... most..."   
  
"Crazy, best sword maker, best pir-" Will stopped before he could finish what he was going to say, because of the feeling he got from behind him. Without even looking back he could feel the curious stares of Sir VanderTook and his guards, when the first syllable of the word pirate came out of his mouth. Even though those stares have already been directed towards him no matter what he does.  
  
"What were you saying?" Victoria said giving him a questioning look.   
  
"Um..." He knew that if he told her he would be hung for treason, even though he had already shown everyone that he was in fact a pirate, well half. But still he knew that these men would surly kill him, thinking that he would badly influence Lady Victoria. Still looking at Victoria's face he knew that he could tell her anything because she looked like the type of person who can keep a secret. She looked like the type that would hold a person's secret to death, but also the type of person that is loyal to her friends. Knowing that he would have to make up an excuse he looked around and pretended to wave to someone he knew, and to his luck someone waved back. "I kinda forgot my friend uh Larry was over there."  
  
Victoria walked over to where she could see who he had just been waving to, and waved to him as well, thinking that it was a kind thing to do. "What does this man do?"  
  
"Uh, he works at the docks." Will wanted to stop talking about that and knew that he should get her home. Looking over to the open sea, he sighed as he saw the beautiful sun set, and an idea hit him. "My lady would you like to see a sunset?"  
  
Victoria stopped waving at the other man, "I'd love, to it all ways rains over in England so I don't see it that much." Taking Victoria's hand Will ran with her right beside him, over to the beach, a little to fast for the guards to catch up until Will and Victoria were already at the beach. Victoria squealed at the sudden pull. "William don't you think we should wait for the guards?"   
  
"We'll miss it if we don't hurry." After a few more seconds of running and they were at the perfect spot to watch the sun set.   
  
Victoria had to catch her breath, she did not know that they were going to run, and he did not even warn her before he pulled. Her legs gave in, "Whoa." Said Will catching her. He took off his jacket and put it down before he helped Victoria down onto the covered sand.  
  
"Sorry I did not mean to go that fast." He said, and was surprised when she started to laugh. Sitting down beside her he asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that your much more of a gentlemen than that man Norrington." This time it was Victoria's turn to sigh when she looked at the beautiful sunset, admiring its beauty she had to comment, "Your right this is very beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, during your stay here you will definitely see many of these." Will said as his body started to relax. Victoria sat there as she looked at the orange, yellow, pink, and blue. She took in the way the clouds layered themselves, around the crimson sun. How the waves went with the patterns of the wind as if the two were part of a lullaby for everyone to feel. She felt Will lay down beside her, and that had caused her to look over at him. His eyes were closed, and his chest rose and fell in an easy rythm. Her eyes traveled to his face and she was tempted to touch his brown locks, and see how soft his cheeks were.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the panting of the three guards. Turning to look at them, she felt sorry that she had just left without giving them a wringing or something. Their faces were red, and they truly did look as if they had ran a mile on the cool sand of the beach. "I'm sorry sir VanderTook."   
  
Will's eyes opened as he heard Victoria's sweet voice. He sat up, and slightly winced when he saw how the guards looked, and the glares that they were giving him. Like that is new, he thought.  
  
"My Lady we have to take you home, it's getting dark." VanderTook said and held out a hand to help Victoria up. Taking it she brushed her self off when she was on her feet.   
  
Will got up, "So will I see you again my Lady?"  
  
"Perhaps sooner than you think Mr. Turner." Victoria said politely as she walked over to Will, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for the tour, I had so much fun."  
  
"Me too." Will said getting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"See you later William." Victoria gave him another smile before she was lead away by Sir VanderTook. Will knew he should do something, like ask her if he could see her tomorrow or something. Dang it Will say something, anything. Stop her, do it now Will! Will take a chance, you were too scared to make the first step with Elizabeth and now look at you. Okay, well actually Victoria had made the first move, but but she's getting away. Finally not being able to take it anymore Will yelled her name, "Victoria!!"  
  
Victoria turned abruptly, and looked shocked when she saw Will had been the one that had called out to her. "Yes Will?"  
  
Will Froze, he did not know what to say all he knew what that he had to stop her from leaving. What am I doing, I mean, what am I supposed to say? "Uh.... Um... can.. I ..um.. you.. know..um...well... I was just wondering if... you... would um...if you like to ... um... you know, um...wel...um..." Will kept on stuttering never getting out what he wanted to say. This was truly nerve wrecking specially for a guy who has never done this before.  
  
"What are you trying to ask me William?" Victoria asked really confused. She had started to think that she knew what he was asking, but apparently he is having trouble. The guards rolled their eyes, thinking of how stupid the boy would be if he did not spit out whatever he was saying and get rejected, so then they could go back to the mansion. Even so they knew that Victoria would not reject him.  
  
Will took in a deep breath, "Okay, um....... Well I......was...I was hoping if you would like to spend some time with me tomorrow?"  
  
Victoria was a bit shocked that he had just come out and asked. "Um." Will mistook her shock for not wanting and shook his head knowing that it was no use. He was just a guide for the after noon. "I'd love to." Will looked up and was really surprise. He wasn't surprise, he was really surprised. (Did you get that ya'll he wasn't surprise he was really surprise. Oops sorry. You should keep reading.) Smiling brightly he went up to Victoria and hugged her. The guards lurched forward when he did so but VanderTook waved them off. Victoria smiled knowing that being surprised would just ruin the moment, and instead wrapped her arms around Will's neck and closed her eyes. She felt so comfortable, so safe and Will's arms were so inviting and warm.   
  
Will's eyes closed by themselves, and a feeling that he had only experience with one other woman came over him. The feeling that came with his gut twisting, and his face getting hot, but then the other part of warm and comfort bedazzling his mind. The smell of a newfound friendship rose in the air mixed with the smell or Victoria's lush perfume. Flashbacks came of those special times were he felt something so special as this. Will started to feel anxious and afraid, he pulled away abruptly. When his body's warmth had been quickly taken away from Victoria's need, she held no doubt that an expression of utter disappointment had come across her face. "My Lady I have to go." Will said all to quickly, but then he noticed how mean and rude he must of sound. "I have to get ready for the get together to escort a fine lady like yourself."  
  
Smiling yet again, Victoria nodded her head, and Will grabbed his things and ran quickly. Victoria shook her head wondering if he was running from excitement or from fear. But fear of what? Victoria thought to herself. Is he afraid of me? What have I done to make him afraid? Surely I have been nothing but Pleasant. I must have done something wrong, but what?  
  
Questions, and thoughts filled her mind as she made her way back to the estate. Why was she doubting her own actions for a man that she has not even known for more that five hours. Still she couldn't get the way he would look at her and she would just want to go up to him and kiss him right there and then, out of her mind. His eyes haunted him as if he were watching her.   
  
She did not know whether to be disgusted of herself, or to feel relief that at least one person here was normal about her being the person that she is. She would have to tell Elizabeth about this man once she fi... What a minute Elizabeth had fallen in love with a Blacksmith, one young and with dark features. He had saved her with help of a friend, that was a clumsy fool, but..ah... pi.. a pirate that man was a pirate, and so is...William. Oh no have I fallen for Elizabeth's ex-lover. Oh and the fact that he is a pirate doesn't help, but that doesn't matter. I don't know if I shall tell Elizabeth, or is that being dishonest? What am I doing, I'm doubting again, I have to stop doing this to myself. Okay just go to your room and throw yourself off the balcony... wait then you would die and you would not feel Williams strong arms around. Oh... I do not like this at all  
  
Have I fallen for a man already?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note( well more like letter):  
  
Hey you guys,  
  
Hey, um sorry I haven't written and all, but what can I say I'm busy with the holidays. You should see it here with my family. Whoa, okay well I just wanted to tell you guys that I have written another story, just haven't published it yet. I also want to tell all the ORLANDO BLOOM Fans out there, there is this really awesome fanfiction site devoted to him, and it has stories for Tory as well. So I want you to check it out. Her is the address:  
  
http://www.bloominglibrary.cjb.net/ 


End file.
